The Rescue
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: A Gale fanfic. Levy takes job and Gajeel accompanies her. It seems easy enough, but something happens that causes a freak accident, ending up with Levy in danger. Can Gajeel rescue her in time?
1. Mission

**A/N: so here's a new one, starring Gale. It's going to be very short, bUT still filled with plenty of Gale. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Levy sat in the Fairy Tail guild, completely bored. With Jet and Droy off on their own job, she had nothing to do to keep her entertained. Sure, she could pull out one of her many books, but for once, Levy wanted to do something.

Mira walked past her and noticed the bored look on the script mage's face.

"Levy, what's wrong? Why do you look so unhappy?" She asked, pausing in her work. Levy looked at her and sighed. "I'm bored, Mira. I don't know what to do, with Jet and Droy are gone, and Lucy off with Natsu, Gray, and Erza."

Mira smiled, and slipped a piece of paper out of the folds of her deep pink dress. She smoothed it out, then placed it on the table Levy was sitting it, and slid it towards the petite, blue haired girl.

"Your so lucky I have this with me. It's a new job request, perfect for you. You could do it by yourself, I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Levy stared down at the job request. "Please help," she read aloud. "Need help in tidying up my bookstore, there was a fire. New shipments of books in, plus old ones to be thrown away or taken. 125,000J."

Levy looked at Mira. "It's in a quaint little town about 10 miles from here," Mira pointed out. "Unfortunately, the train doesn't go there, but the walk through the woods is lovely."

Levy smiled. "I'll take it," she said, folding the paper up. Maybe a small job like this is what she needed. Plus it involved books, her favorite pastime. Maybe she could pick up a few new novels.

Suddenly, a rough, calloused hand landed on top of her hand. "Oi, shrimp," a deep voice said.

"Oh, hi Gajeel, and quit calling me shrimp!" She squeaked, looking up into the face of the iron dragonslayer. Mira giggled. "See you later Levy. I'll tell Makarov. Nice to see you too, Gajeel." The beautiful model smiled and walked away, leaving the two mages alone.

Gajeel chuckled. "Geehee. Anyway, what's this I hear? A shrimp like you, going on your own mission?"

"I'm not a shrimp," Levy retorted, shoving the paper towards Gajeel. He picked it up and unfolded it, reading it over.

"Sounds easy enough. I'll come with you, I have nothing better to do." He grunted handing the paper back to her.

Levy gulped, whether from anxiety or anticipation, she didn't have a clue. "You? Come with me?" She squeaked.

He looked down at her, clearly confused. "You got a problem with that?" He asked.

Levy quickly shook her head, blushing fiercly. Gajeel, wants to come on a mission with me, she thought to herself, feeling joyful.

She quickly got up. "Umm, meet me tomorrow at the gates of Magnolia, at 8. We can set out then."

Gajeel walked off, raising a hand. "Uh huh," he said. "See ya."

Levy face was burning. She quickly turned and booked it out of the guild so no one else would catch a glimpse of her tomato-red face.

* * *

Gajeel turned and watched Levy leave, noting her flushed face.

She's adorable when she's flustered like that, he thought to himself, then quickly shook off the thought. Baka, he scolded himself, what are you thinking?

What was he thinking, going on this mission with her? She didn't even need his help, and God forbid he was gonna be caught dead working in a book store.

But something told him he should go, just in case. His gut told him to, and he always listened to it.

He looked up at the ceiling of the guild. Around him, people were gathering into groups, talking and gossiping. It was a lot quiter, Gajeel noticed, without Team Natsu around. Those troublemakers were always getting themselves, and others, into trouble. But it's not like he minded. His middle name was Trouble, after all.

Gajeel chuckled to himself. He turned and headed for the doors of the guild, returning home to prepare for tomorrow.

"It's gonna be interesting," he muttered to himself. He smiled. "Geehee."


	2. Arrival

**A/N: dear god, I almost forgot this one even existed. Jeez, I'm bad. Gomen!**

* * *

Gajeel stood at the gates of Magnolia, scuffing his boots in the dirt. It was 7:50, and he'd already been waiting a good half hour.

Suddenly, he heard a shout, and he looked up. Levy was running towards him, a small day pack on her shoulders.

"Hi," she said, panting.

Gajeel looked at her. "What're you tired for, shrimp? We've just barely started."

Levy glared up at the iron dragonslayer. "I was coming here, and then I forgot the paper, so I had to run back home. Excuse me for being small and not having as much stamina as you!"

Gajeel blinked, taken aback by the ferocious little mage. For someone with such a small body, he thought, she's got one big mouth.

Gajeel turned, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get going, alright? Before this gets too boring"

"You're the one who wanted to tag along," Levy muttered to herself, glaring into the back of the receding dragonslayer.

She shrugged and ran to follow him. "Gajeel!" She called, "will you slow down?"

He glared back at her. "Why did I bother coming?" He muttered, coming to a stop. But even as he said this, his heart was fluttering, being so near the script mage.

She heard him though. Frowning, she walked up to him. "Gajeel" she said sweetly, causing him to blink. "What?" He asked gruffly.

She paused, standing in front of him. "Come here," she said, beckoning for him to lean in close. He gulped, suddenly sweating. What does she want? He thought, doing as she requested. Is she-

She suddenly slammed her fist on his forehead. He reeled backwards, hissing not from pain, but from shock. Did she….just hit him?

He glared at her, rubbing his forehead. "Oi!" He complained, glaring at her. She had a smug look on her face. "What was that for, shrimp?"

"I just wanted to see if your head was really hollow. I mean, seriously," she said, her turn to glare at him. "Anyone with half a mind could see how much smaller I am, compared to you. And yet you still set a pace that would be equal to my sprint!"

Gajeel snorted. "You didn't have to hit me," he grumbled.

She nodded firmly, spinning on her heels and stomping away. "Yes, yes I did." She shouted over her shoulder. "Now let's go."

Gajeel stared at her, feeling slightly amused. She never ceases to amaze me, he thought to himself. Then he shook his head and wordlessly began to follow her.

* * *

They arrived in the small little town at about 3. Levy was starving, and she was sure Gajeel was too. But the guy was probably acting tough.

"We have a bit of time. Let's go grab something to eat," she said, pointing to the tiny cafe they were standing near. Gajeel shrugged. "Sure." He mumbled.

Levy rolled her eye. Such an emotional character, she though sarcastically, reaching for the door. She entered, inhaling the scent of delicious food.

She and Gajeel quickly grabbed a table. A waitress came over and gave them their menus, pouring them two glasses of water. Gajeel eyed the silverware, even though it wasn't iron.

Levy browsed the menu. What should she have? A grilled cheese sounded nice.

The waitress came back. "Can I get you guys anything?" She asked.

"I'll have the grilled cheese," they said, at the exact same time. Levy blushed, and Gajeel looked away. Levy thought she could pale pink on his cheeks.

The waitress chuckled. "Sure," she said, collecting their menus. "I'll be right back."

She walked away quickly. Once she was gone, Levy folded her hands in her lap, and stared at Gajeel. "Gajeel," she said.

He looked at her. "What?"

"Why did you come with me?"

He froze. He started at her. She was looking at him, her blue hair falling gently around her shoulders, her hazel eyes fixed on his. He gulped. He wanted to say that he came because he was bored, but really, that wasn't the case.

"I came because…" Gajeel felt the words stick in his throat. "Because I like being near you, Levy." He mumbled. Her eyes widened. Her mouth opened, then closed.

"Really?" She whispered, her heart expanding with joy.

He nodded, feeling oddly embarassed. Dear god, did he actually just say that? Fairy Tail was turning him into a soft idiot.

Levy smiled. She reached over and took Gajeel's hand. "Well, thank you," she murmured. "I like being near you myself."


End file.
